EightTeen
by CaptainGreek300
Summary: Percy is 17 and a senior in highschool. Annabeth is 22 and is an architect. When they meet on a bus, they fall in love. But what will she do when she finds out he's underage. Inspired By 18 by 5 Seconds Of Summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. If you haven't read any of my other stories than you need to know one thing. I always put a random thing before I put the disclaimer. So for this story, I'll be doing random favorites of mine. This will let you get to know me a little better. Okay, Onwards!**

**Favorite Song: Angel With A Shotgun By The Cab**

**Disclaimer: I don't any PJO characters or any of the songs I use in this story. I wish did though. :(**

Chapter 1: I Love That Ratty Old Bus

Percy's POV:

Okay, so I know meeting in a ratty, old, blue bus isn't exactly the most romantic place to meet but that's the way we met. Like all stories, it started with a ring:

_RING! _

I jumped and knocked off all of my stuff off my desk at the sudden noise of the school bell. I was currently in my English class, my last class of the day, staring off into space. When I recovered from my jump scare, I saw my friends standing by their desks, silently laughing at me. I stood up, gathered my stuff, and headed straight out the door. "Hey slow down man!" One of my friends, Beckendorf, called after me. I stopped speed walking and sighed to a stop. I turned around and saw them jogging towards me. Before I continue, let me tell you about them.

First there's my best friend, Nico Di Angelo. He has black hair, black eyes, and LOVES the color black. We call him emo but he insists he isn't. Second, there's Leo Valdez. He's a very positive person, has brown hair, and has brown eyes. He loves to build things. Doesn't matter what it is, he'll build it. And last but not least, Beckendorf. His real name is Charles but no one calls him that besides his girlfriend, Silena. We call him Beck. He is African American, has brown eyes, and black hair. He is also Leo's half-brother. Don't ask it's complicated.

Back in reality, the guys reached me. "You were walk really, really fast." Leo said, bending over to catch his breath. "That was kind of the point, considering I embarrassed myself by jumping." I said. Beck chuckled. "You gotta admit, it was pretty funny." He said. I just changed the subject by saying, "So are we just going to stand here or are we going to take Becks truck back to my house and practice a song?"

In case you didn't know, the guys and I created a band on one day when we were bored. We practice songs in my garage. We actually weren't that bad. They looked at each other for a while before heading straight towards the exit of the school, yelling "RACE!" I finally reacted and sprinted after them, laughing the whole way.

[PAGE BREAK]

I opened the door and was immediately tackled by a black blob. "Mrs. O'Leary! Down girl!" I said laughing as she licked my face. She got off of me and ran away to an unknown place in the house. After I got the smell of dog breath out of my nose, I smelled a familiar scent. My mom was making her blue cookies. Apparently, the guys smelled it too because they ran to the kitchen the same time as me. We saw my mom there, barely taking them out of the oven. We waited impatiently as my mom put the cookies on the plate.

As soon as she put it down, I attacked it. The guys did the smart thing and waited for them to cool down while I learned the hard way. I held out my hand and spit out the contents of the scorching hot cookie and ran to the refrigerator to get an ice cube. My mom scolded me. "Percy, I've told you before! You have to wait for them to cool down before you eat them."

I took out the ice cube and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." They all laughed as I continued to cool off my tongue. After we finished, we headed to the garage with my brother, Tyson, in pursuit. He once said he wanted to learn all the skills we had so he could be like us some day. That earned him a group hug from all 4 of us. Since then, he always watches our practices. He sat on the couch we had in there and waited for us to start playing. Nico walked over to his bass guitar and put it on. Leo walked to his electric guitar and put it on just like Nico. Beck strided over to his drums and sat down. The middle drum, and the biggest, had our bands name on it: The Demigods

I just walked to my microphone and admired the work Tyson did to it. (Tyson loved to build stuff as well.) He spray painted it gold and put my initials on it in blue. Leo hooked up his guitar to the stereo and helped Nico and Beck connect theirs. When we finished setting up, I said, "Okay. I wrote a song the other day and I think it's pretty cool. Do you guys want to play it?" They all nodded and I handed out sheets of the song that I had Tyson copy for me. "It talks about an 18 year old in it and in case you guys were wondering, it's my mom I'm talking about." They nodded again and simultaneously said, "Let's get started."

**(Social Casualty By: 5 Seconds Of Summer)**

_(P)=Percy (A)=All_

_(A) La la la la la la da da_

_La la la la la la da da_

_(P) Just a kid, it's all the same_

_Growing up, it doesn't change_

_Who are they to try and put us down?_

_Had enough of what they say_

_Sick and tired of all their games,_

_Stand up and sing it with me now._

_(A) La la la la la la da da_

_La la la la la la da da_

_So save me from who I'm supposed to be_

_(P) Don't wanna be a victim of authority_

_I'll always be a part of the minority_

_(A) Save me from who I'm supposed to be_

_(P) So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,_

_I don't wanna be another social casualty_

_(Social casualty)_

_(P) Just a girl turned 18_**(A/N: He's talking about his mom.)**

_She ran away to chase her dreams_

_And they said she wouldn't make it far._

_She took a chance and packed her bags_

_She left town and didn't look back_

_So tired of wishing on the stars_

_(A) (wishing on the stars)_

_La la la la la la da da_

_La la la la la la da da_

_So save me from who I'm supposed to be_

_(P) Don't wanna be a victim of authority_

_I'll always be a part of the minority_

_(A) Save me from who I'm supposed to be_

_(P) So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,_

_I don't wanna be another social casualty_

_(A) La la la la la la da da_

_La la la la la la da da_

_So save me from who I'm supposed to be_

_(P) Don't wanna be a victim of authority_

_I'll always be a part of the minority_

_(A) Save me from who I'm supposed to be_

_(P) So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,_

_I don't wanna be another social casualty_

_(A) La la la la la la da da_

_(P) Social casualty_

_(A) La la la la la la da da_

When we all finished, Beck started whooping. "WOOOOOOOO! That was awesome!" We all chuckled at his antics. My mom brought us water and told us good job before she walked back inside the house. Tyson ran off somewhere so we all sat on the couch that he was siting at. By we, I meant me and Nico. Beck and Leo sat on the loveseat we also had in there. We just sat there in a comfortable silence before Leo blurted out, "Let's go do something." We looked at him. "Like what?" Nico asked. "I don't know but, guys, it's Friday! There must be like a gajillion parties going on right now." Leo said. Beck rested his head on his hand and said, "Leo, I'm pretty sure we have to be popular to get into a party."

Leo, being the positive man he is, stood up and told us, "Guys! We could just sneak in! Please! I don't want to have nothing to do on a Friday." Beck sighed and stood up. "He's right."

"We know." Nico and I muttered as we stood up. Beck grabbed his keys off the counter and off we went.

[PAGE BREAK]

The party was great. For the other guys. I was just there at the bar the whole time while the guys were making out with girls they'd just met except Beck, who has a girlfriend. He was just dancing. I wasn't going to allow myself to get drunk, so I just drank a coke. The guys on the other hand, got drunk as hell. When we were walking back to the car, they couldn't stop giggling. "And then she asked for my name." Nico giggled. He was currently talking about the girl he just met and he apparently found everything she said funny. The guys started giggling all together. I sighed. Why do they always have to get drunk when we go to a party?

We finally found the car behind an abandoned building. (Yes, the place was that crowded.) Unfortunately, Beck thought he was in a good enough state to drive us home. "Look I'll just call you guys a cab and I'll take the bus." I reasoned. "Why don't you come with us?" Nico slurred. "Because I don't have enough money for all 4 of us." I responded. "But what about my car?" Beck whined. I sighed. "We'll come pick it up in the morning. When you're sober."

"Why don't you just drive it back?" Leo asked. Wow, they're asking a lot of questions. "Because I don't have my driver's license." I said. I pulled out my phone and called the cab company.

When the cab arrived, I gave the driver their addresses while they stumbled into the car. The driver nodded in thanks when I gave him the money. I turned towards the back door to see Leo playing with the window button. They all giggled as it went up and down. I chuckled at the funny sight. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Beck, Leo and Nico waved at me. "Bye Percy!" They all said simultaneously. And with that the cab drove away. Giggles were heard until they disappeared from sight.

I walked to the closest bus stop and waited. After for what seemed like hours, the bus arrived. I entered the bus. For it being 2:00 in the morning, it was pretty packed. I paid the bus driver the little I had and he let me in. I found a seat in the back of the bus. The bus was old. You could see mold forming from under the seats and rust on the blue metal roof. It smelled of cigarettes, beer, and pee.

I sat there and tried to hold my breath, trying not to smell the horrible stench. We came to a stop and at least 10 people got off. Leaving me, two cat ladies, and a man in jogging shorts and a marathon t-shirt. He was either talking to himself or had on a Bluetooth because he kept saying "George" and "Martha" **(*wink*)**

The bus took off. I heard yelling in the distance. "Wait!" A woman's voice. I turned around and looked out the back window to see a woman running after the bus. "Wait!" She yelled again. I got up and yelled, "Hey stop the bus! There's someone who wants to get on!" I jogged over the back doors and waited for the bus to stop. He stopped and a green light lit up above the doors, indicating that he unlocked the back doors for her to get in. I pushed the doors open and waited for the woman. She caught up and I literally felt the world go in slow motion. She had blonde curls that shaped her face perfectly and was also in a neat bun. Her eyes were stormy gray. She was wearing an unbuttoned salmon blazer with a white shirt under it. She also had black skinny jeans to go along with the outfit. She was wearing heels. That must've been really uncomfortable to run in.

I shook out of my trance and held out a hand. "Need help?" I asked. She smiled at me breathlessly and took my hand. I felt electricity run through our hands. I decided not to comment on it. Sadly, she let go and went to go pay the bus driver. I went to go sit back down. She sat next to me and I couldn't have been happier in my life. She over took the horrible smell with her amazing scent of lemon.

She turned towards me as the bus took off once again. "So did you stop the bus for me?" She asked. I smiled at her. "Yeah." I said dreamily. "Thanks." She smiled. "You're welcome."

"So… my name is Annabeth Chase. What's yours?" She said holding out her hand. "Percy Jackson." I replied while shaking her hand. "What are doing here all alone at 2:10 the morning?" She asked looking at her small gold wrist watch. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I corrected. "Hey! I'm 22. I can be out late if I want. How old are you?" She said. My heart dropped. _22? _I'm only 17. Isn't it illegal to date a minor when you're over 21? But I really want to get to know this girl. So I did what any normal guy would do.

I lied.

"Um… I'm 22 as well." I said. She looked surprised. "Really? I would've guessed that you were younger."

"Well, I would've guessed that you were at least 17." I said truthfully. She blushed. "I don't look that young." I smiled at her. She looked cute when she blushed. She blushed even more. Oops, did I say that out loud? "Yeah, you did."

Now it was my turn to blush.

We talked for a while getting to know each other better. The more stuff she told me, the more I liked her. When her stop came, she looked disappointed. "This is my stop…" She stood up. Before she walked away, I gathered up all my courage and asked her, "Can I have your phone number?"

She smiled. "Yeah." We exchanged phone numbers and she walked to the back doors. She looked at me and winked. "See you later… Percy Jackson." And with that she left. Leaving me there, with my heart longing to see her again.

[PAGE BREAK]

I arrived at my home at 2:45. My mom was asleep on the couch as well as Tyson. They were probably waiting for me. I covered them with blankets before heading upstairs to my room.

I collapsed on my bed and thought about how much I loved that ratty old bus for helping me find the girl of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. That's all I have to say… okay bye.**

**Favorite Band: The Cab**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO or any of the songs used in the story.**

Chapter 2: Wrong Numbers, Meet Ups, and Songs

"Okay, okay. Hold up. Did you say she was 22?" Nico asked. I told them about Annabeth after we finished practicing and I don't think they believe she's even real. "Yes."

"Whoa. Good job Perce." Leo gave me a fist bump. "Thanks Leo. At least you believe me." I said. "Oh come on Percy. Meeting on a bus? That sound too cliché to be real." Beck said. "Well, if you don't believe _me_, then you'll believe her." I said while pulling my phone out. Leo looked astonished. "You got her phone number?"

I smirked. "Yep." I pressed her contact and put it on speaker. The guys gathered around me. It rang 3 times before the person answered. "Hello this is Pizza Hut. What can I order for you today?" The guys immediately started cracking up. I frowned. "Um…hello?" I said. The guy over the phone said something but they were laughing too loud for me to hear him. "Guys, will you quiet down?!" They started controlling their laughter by taking deep breaths and pursing their lips together.

I turned back to the phone. "I'm sorry, uhh… is there an Annabeth Chase there?" I said hopefully. "Who?" He said. I sighed. She gave me a different number. Probably on purpose. "Sorry. I must've gotten the wrong number." I hung up.

I slouched down on the couch, miserably. "Hey come on man. There's other fish in the sea." Leo said. "Yeah and maybe some that are actually your age." Beck said. Nico snickered. I glared at them. "You guys don't understand. I just really felt like she was going to be an important person in my life." Nico looked at me with a guilty look on his face. "Look, is there any other way you can contact her? Maybe try to convince her to go out with you?" He said.

"Well…" I pondered for a moment. "She did mention she was an architect at some place called Athena's… something. I don't remember where." Leo and Becks eyes widened. "Athena's Parthenon?" Leo asked. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Our dad helped build something for them one time." Beck explained. "Dude I think I still remember where their office building was." Leo said. I was suddenly excided. "Can you take me to it?"

"Yeah."

"Fantastic." I got up and ran to my room. I grabbed my favorite shirt. It had a picture of my favorite singer, Kurt Cobain (Lead singer of Nirvana), on it. I also put on a pair of jeans and my converse before sprinting straight to Becks truck.

[PAGE BREAK]

The guys told me words of encouragement the whole way there but that didn't stop me from being nervous. Beck parked in front of a 30 story building. "Okay we're here. Are you ready?" Leo asked. "No."

"Okay. Good luck." Leo said before shooing me out of the car. They said to call them when I was ready to go home and then they drove off. I started walking to the building when all of a sudden, a flash of blond hair showed up on my right. I turned towards in to see Annabeth walking out of the building and walking farther away from me. She was wearing her black jeans again except this time she was wearing a black blazer. The wind blew on her, allowing me to see that she was wearing a white shirt. And then, of course, her heels. I started running my way towards her. "Hey! Annabeth! Wait up!" I called. She turned around and smiled after realizing it was me. When I caught up to her, she gave me a simple wave and said, "Hey."

I headed straight to the point, not even bothering to say hi. "Annabeth, what happened? I thought we actually liked each other." She frowned. "What do you me-" I cut her off. "I mean you gave me a wrong number. You gave me the number to Pizza Hut. I like pizza but I'd much rather see you than some random delivery guy."

"I didn't give you the wrong number. Let me see your phone." I took out my phone and gave it to her. She slid her finger across the screen a few times before she saw her contact. Her eyes widened. "Oh…" She looked at me. "I'm sorry Percy. I did put in the wrong number." She looked at my phone again before she started to tap the screen. After a minute, she gave me back my phone and told me, "I put in the right number." I looked at her skeptically. She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Go ahead and call it."

I pressed the new number and waited. I heard a faint sound of ringing coming from Annabeth. She took out her phone and showed me the screen. It said Percy on it. Annabeth answered it and said, "Hello?" I put the phone on my ear. "Hi."

She smiled. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Jamba Juice with me. You know as an apology for giving you the wrong number." She said into the phone.

"I'd love too."

[PAGE BREAK]

When we arrived at Jamba Juice, I immediately knew what I wanted. Annabeth ordered first. "I'll have a Caribbean Passion please."

"And I'll have a Strawberry Surf Rider please."

"Okay that'll be a total of 4.98 dollars." Annabeth reached into her purse and was about to give the guy a 5 dollar bill but I was quicker and paid for the smoothies. Annabeth stood there shocked as I took the smoothies of the counter. I winked at her and walked to a booth. She followed me and sat on the opposite side of me. She took her smoothie and glared at me. Which was the most terrifying sight I've ever seen in my life but I played it off by taking a gulp of the strawberry and peach deliciousness. "Percy. I told you I was going to pay for the drinks. This was supposed to be an apology for you not me."

I just smirked at her. "I wanted to be a gentleman and pay for the lady." She rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. But next time, let me pay."

"So that means there's going to be another date?"

"Don't get cocky." We both started laughing. When we finished our laughing fit, Annabeth started scowling at something behind me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "That 17 year old over there. He's always here and likes to flirt with me all the time." I turned my head slightly and saw the guy walking over here. "Hey babe." He said trying to kiss Annabeth only to receive a push from her. "Matt, I already told you. We're not dating." I finally got a glimpse of his face under the hoodie and I was filled with fear. It was Matt Sloan. My middle school bully. I wasn't scared of him or anything but I was scared that he was going to tell Annabeth my real age.

Matt looked at me. "Who are you?" Oh thank gods he didn't recognized me. "Matt, this is Percy. My-"

"Boyfriend." I completed, holding out my hand. He looked angry. "Boyfriend? Annabeth, you're cheating on me?" He slapped my hand away. Normally, I would've already been all over this guy but because I was pretending to be a 22 year old, I had to be mature. I just looked at him in shock. "Matt! Please. Get out of here. You're going to cause a scene." Annabeth whisper-yelled. Matt looked at her and then back at me. "This isn't over yet. I will fight for her." And with that he left. Annabeth and I continued drinking our smoothies in an awkward silence before she said, "I like your shirt."

I looked up and said, "What?"

"I said I like your shirt. Kurt Cobain from Nirvana, right?" I stared at her. "You know Nirvana?"

"Who doesn't?" This girl keeps getting better and better. "What's your favorite song by them?"

"Definitely Smells Like Teen Spirit." I felt my jaw fall down slightly. I must've looked funny because she started laughing. I recovered from my shock and started chuckling with her. "I never would've pegged you as a punk rock girl." She grinned. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She took a sip of her drink before saying, "It's getting late. We should head home." We both got up and walked out of Jamba Juice.

[PAGE BREAK]

After 5 minutes of debating, Annabeth finally let me walk her home. "So, is Smells Like Teen Spirit your favorite song or is it another song?" I asked after 5 minutes of silent walking. "My favorite song is by Bon Jovi. I'm pretty sure you can guess what song it is." I smiled. "Livin' On A Prayer?" She smiled. "Yep."

"You know my friends and I did a cover of that song one time."

"You sing?" She asked. "Yeah." I said sheepishly. "My friends and I have a band."

"A band? That's so cool." I smirked. "You should come to my house one day and hear us play something." She looked excided. "I'd love that." She stopped walking and said, "This is where I live." She lived in a condo. The condo's looked really fancy. "This is really nice." I said. "Thanks. My mother designed it." I forgot her mom was an architect too. "Well, I'll see you later Percy." She was about to open the door when I called out to her. "Hey! Maybe you could come over to my house tomorrow and listen to our band? I mean you probably don't want to ever see me again but it doesn't hurt to ask right?" She grinned and walked back to me. "I'd like to see you perform. And don't worry Percy," She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm here to stay." She walked inside her condo. Leaving me there, happier than when she sat next to me yesterday.

[PAGE BREAK]

"That was a really bad idea to invite her." Leo said. We were currently driving back home at 12:28 in the morning. "I know. But I really want to see her again so I told her she could come watch us practice."

"What are going to do about your mom? I mean we can't really tell her that you're dating a 22 year old." Nico said. "Okay first of all, we are not dating, and second of all, I'll just ask her if she could go get me medicine from the store."

"What does medicine have to do with it?" Beck asked. "Well, my fellow band members, I'm going to send my mom to the store to go look for a medicine that I'm going make up." I said.

"What?" Leo asked. Nico sighed. "He means he's going to make up a medicine brand name and make his mom go look for it. And since it doesn't exist, it'll take her longer to find it."

"Ohhhhhh! That's genius." Leo said. We all started laughing at Leo's slowness. After we finished laughing, we stayed in a companionable silence until Nico whispered, "Percy…how much do you like her?" I was taken aback by his question. "I thought it was obvious." I replied. Nico sighed. "Percy… you're my best friend. And best friends don't like to see other best friends get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?"

"Annabeth." I looked at him, confused at what he was getting at. "Look Perce. Annabeth is 22. And 22 is the year where people try to find someone to spend the rest of their life with. If she ever finds out you're really 17… she might move on to someone else."

"Are you telling to give up on her?"

"No. Well, yes. Maybe you should back out before you dig a bigger hole."

"What?"

"He means you should give up before your little lie goes awry and you get your heart broken." Beck interrupted.

"I'm not going to back out. No matter how much you try to convince me, I'm still going to find a way to date her."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Let's just let him make him own decisions on this one guys."

They all agreed and we continued driving home.

[PAGE BREAK] **(So many page breaks)**

Next Morning (Sunday):

I stayed up all night making a song for Annabeth to hear. When I woke up, there was only 45 minutes left before Annabeth arrived. I jumped out of my bed and sprinted down the stairs to see my mom watching t.v. "Mom!" She jumped. "Oh! Percy, you scared me."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Hey, I have a stomach ache. Can you go get me some medicine from the store?"

"Oh, sure." She got up as I told her the fake name of the medicine. "I'll be right back." She gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving. I immediately called the band over and rushed to my room to get ready. Tyson woke up when I came out of my room, dressed and showered. "Hey Tyson."

"peanut butter." He muttered sleepily. You see Tyson has Autism and has had it all his life. He is 13 years old and the sweetest person alive next to my mom. Once in a while he'll spurt out random words and his favorite thing to say was: Peanut butter.

"The guys and I are going to practice, you want to come see it?" That seemed to wake him up because his eyes widened and he ran straight to the garage. The doorbell rang. I went downstairs and opened the door to see my best friends there. "Hey guys. Hurry up and get ready. She should be here in 10 minutes." I said rushing my friends inside.

Annabeth arrived at exactly 12:00. This time she wasn't wearing a fancy blazer. She was wearing a white shirt with her light blue jeans rolled up to the ankles. She also had on light brown ankle boots. In other words, she looked absolutely beautiful. "Hey." She said giving me a hug. I hugged her back. The moment was ruined by Beck. "Hey Perce. Was that he-. Oh… sorry. I'll just go back into the garage." He walked back into the garage, leaving me and Annabeth blushing.

We walked into the garage and Leo's jaw dropped. "Well, well, well, well, well. Who is this fine lady?" He said kissing her hand. "Annabeth Chase. Pleased to meet you." She shook hands with the guys and I told her to go sit down next to Tyson. Tyson meeting Annabeth was probably the funniest thing ever. He stared at her the whole time she was talking and I might've seen him drooling a little bit. "Hi Tyson. I'm Annabeth. I've heard a lot about you from Percy."

"You're pretty." Was all he said. We all chuckled. "Okay so Annabeth. Our band is called the Demigods." Annabeth nodded slowly. "Cool name."

"Thanks. And um… I kinda wrote you a song last night. Do you want to hear it?" Annabeth looked honored. "Sure." I handed the guys a copy of my song and we started playing for Annabeth.

**End Up Here by 5 Seconds Of Summer**

_(P)=Percy (A)=All_

_(P) You walked in_

_Everyone was asking for your name_

_You just smiled and told them "Trouble"_

_My head spins_

_I'm pressed against the wall_

_Just watching your every move_

_You're way too cool_

_And you're coming this way_

_Coming this way_

_(A) How did we end up talking in the first place?_

_You said you like my Cobain shirt_

_Now we're walking back to your place_

_You're telling me how you love that song_

_About living on a prayer_

_I'm pretty sure that we're halfway there_

_And when I wake up next to you I wonder how_

_How did we end up here?_

_(How did we end up here?_

_How did we end up here?)_

_(P) Next day out_

_Everybody thought you were so insane_

_'__Cause you were so far out of my league_

_My friends say I should lock you down_

_Before you figure me out and you run away_

_But you don't and you won't as you kiss me_

_And you tell me that you're here to stay_

_(A) How did we end up talking in the first place?_

_You said you liked my Cobain shirt_

_Now we're walking back to your place_

_You're telling me how you love that song_

_About living on a prayer_

_I'm pretty sure we're halfway there_

_And when I wake up next to you I wonder how_

_How did we end up here?_

_(P) Call me lucky 'cause in the end_

_I'm a six and she's a ten_

_She's so fit, I'm insecure_

_But she keeps coming back for more_

_(A) How did we end up talking in the first place?_

_You said you like my Cobain shirt_

_Now we're walking back to your place_

_You're telling me how much you love that song_

_About living on a prayer_

_I'm pretty sure that we're halfway there_

_And when I wake up next to you I wonder how_

_How did we end up here?_

_How did we end up,_

_How did we end up here?_

_How did we end up,_

_How did we end up here?_

When we finished, Tyson was clapping loudly with his big hands. Annabeth looked stunned. I tried to catch my breath as the guys clapped each other's backs. I walked up to Annabeth and sat next to her. "Did you like it?" She looked at me still stunned. "No." I frowned. She didn't like it? Why not? "I loved it." Oh thank gods. "So you guys have had this band the whole time and never bothered to try and become famous?"

"Well, we did once but the guy we performed for didn't like us so we just have been practicing and getting better since then."

"That's shocking because you guys are really good." The guys smiled. "Thanks." They said in unison. "Well, we'll leave you guys to hang out and talk. The boys and I will be in the living room, drinking apple juice out of a box and watching Spongebob. Come on Tyson." Leo stated. Then they left.

"So… I loved your song. Can you like record it for me so I can listen to it on a daily bases." Annabeth asked. Percy laughed. "I'll have to talk to Leo about that."

"In the song, you said I'll run away when I figure you out. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No. No. Um… I'm not hiding anything. I just put that there for fun." Annabeth frowned for a while before shaking her head as if she was dismissing an idea out of her head. She looked at me and hugged me. "I trust you enough to know you're telling the truth. I mean if you really were hiding something, it couldn't be that bad."

Oh Annabeth. If only you knew how bad it really was.

**As you can see, Percabeth is slowly building into a couple. Hoped you like this chapter because it was over 3000 words. And just a little news I have. I'm getting a puppy! Yay! And guess what I'm going to name him. Tyson. Yes after Percy's half-brother. Anyway, bye!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and basketball. I kept writing during the week but my laptop crashed and deleted half the chapter so I've had to re-write it about 2 times. But it is finally here! Enjoy.**

**Favorite Singer: Tori Kelly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters or any of the songs used in the story.**

Chapter 2: Annabeth Gets A Gig

Annabeth's POV:

If I told you I didn't like Percy, I'd be lying. He makes me happy every time I see him. It's been 2 weeks since I heard Percy perform that song for me. We're getting closer day by day. We even almost kissed. Almost.

_*Flashback*_

_It was on a Friday. Percy and I were sitting on my couch, watching a movie. My head was leaning against his shoulder. We both watched in silence. Then all of a sudden, a piece of popcorn flew at my face. It hit me on my nose. I took my head off of Percy's shoulder and looked at him. He was smirking at me. I took a piece out of the bowl and threw it at him._

_He gasped as it hit his eye. I started laughing as he rubbed the butter out of his eye. "That's what you get." I said in between laughs. "Okay," He moved the bowl to the coffee table. "You're gonna get it." I got up and ran away squealing. I know, I know. Annabeth Chase squealing? Well that's what Percy does to me. He turns me into a different person. He ran after me laughing. I ran into my room and hid in the closet. I saw him pass me through the blinds in the closet. "Annabeth… where are you? Come on. I just want to get my revenge." I was in an uncomfortable spot so I moved slightly only to knock down my suitcase that I kept in here._

_Percy turned towards the closet and smirked. "Really? The closet?" He was about to open the door before I pushed it open and sprinting out of the room. He laughed and chased after me yet again. I was laughing so much that my whole body went limp and I fell down. Well I almost fell down, but Percy caught me by the waist and pulled my back towards his chest. "You okay?" He asked chuckling. I stopped laughing and replied with, "My ribs hurt."_

_"__Well, you have been laughing for 10 minutes. So I guess they're supposed to hurt." I grinned. "So are you going to forget about punishing me?" _

_"__Nope." It all happened in a flash. One second, Percy and I are standing there in each other's arms and then the next I'm on the ground with Percy straddling me and tickling me to death. "P-Percy! S-s-stop! Please! P-Percy!" I was laughing so much that I started crying. "Say you're sorry." He said chuckling. "Percy! I-I'm s-sorry! I c-can't breathe!"_

_He stopped tickling me and just stared me. I took big breaths before I could start breathing normal again. I saw Percy starting to lean in. I just stared at him. He was about to kiss me. I felt his breath on my lips and he got closer and closer before…_

[PAGE BREAK]

"Before? Before what?" My best friend, Julia, said. We were currently at Hard Rock Café, talking about Percy almost kissing me. "Well, I might have sneezed in his face…" I said sheepishly. Julia's jaw dropped. "You what?!" She exclaimed, which earned us a few stares from some people. "Shhhh! We're not the only ones here, you know?"

"Oh. I'm sorry but how can you do that? He was going to kiss you Annabeth."

"Well it's not like I can control my allergies." She shook her head and took a sip of her strawberry smoothie. Julia had brown hair and blue eyes. She has been my best friend since college. Which wasn't that long ago. Only like, 1 year ago. Julia sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Is he nice to you?"

"Um yeah. I already told you how he is."

"I know. I just wanted make sure if he wasn't… a Luke." Luke was my ex-boyfriend. I fell in love with him 4 years ago. We started dating when I was 18. He was so charming and nice but he cheated on me. Being the dumb teenager I was, I forgave him and continued dating him. Then after 2 years of dating, the girl he cheated on me with showed up at my college dorm and beat me up. Apparently, Luke hadn't broken up with her and she found out who I was.

I was heartbroken and hurt. I didn't trust any men for a while. To be honest, Percy was the first guy I trusted in a while.

"He's not like Luke." I reassured. "Are you sure?" I actually wasn't. I sometimes felt like Percy wasn't telling me something. Something big. I told myself not to tell Julia and instead I told her, "I'm sure."

She studied me warily before shrugging and taking another sip of her drink. I was about to ask her how her boyfriend, Jake, was but I got cut off by a woman's voice. "Excuse me? Hi! Welcome to Hard Rock Café! Anyway I'm here on the stage to announce something!" The woman yelled as the crowd quieted down. "Okay. We have been having trouble getting artists to perform here, so if you have anyone in mind to perform here then there will a sign-up sheet in the back. We'll be willing to pay. Anyway, that's it. Continue enjoying your visit at Hard Rock Café."

And with that she walked off the stage. I thought about what she had said. Performers, singing, money, in front of people. I gasped out loud. "What?" Julia asked worriedly. I got up and went to go find the sign-up sheet.

[PAGE BREAK]

Percy's POV:

When I woke up today, I was planning on hanging out with guys, which I haven't done in a while considering I had been hanging out with Annabeth non-stop for the past 2 weeks. But my plans were thrown out the window when they said that they were busy. Now here I was eating a bowl of cereal on the couch watching t.v. while my mom was at work. Annabeth had been on vacation. That's why she'd been hanging out with me so much. But now that she was back at work, she's always busy.

I was about to refill my bowl before my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Percy!" It was Annabeth. I smiled. "Hey Annabeth. How are you doing?"

"Good. Percy, are you with the guys?"

"No. Why? Do you want to come over?"

"Yeah but can you call the guys and tell them to go over to your house? I have an announcement for all of you guys."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye Percy." She hung up. I called the guys and pleaded them to come over. Apparently, they were mad at me. But since I practically begged them to come over, they came. When they arrived, Beck had his arms crossed while Nico and Leo were glaring at me. I smiled nervously. "Hey guys. Um why don't you guys come in?" They walked in and continued to stare at me. "Why are you guys mad at me?" I said getting tired of the silence. Beck was the first to speak up. "Because… we are less important than your precious Annabeth."

"Wait. You guys are jealous?" I asked. Nico spoke up. "I thought we were best friends Percy. I though girls separating our friendship was forbidden." I raised my eyebrows. "She's not separating us. In fact she is the one who told me to call you guys over. The guys looked confused. "She did?" Leo questioned. I nodded as I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to see Annabeth grinning widely. She walked in and told us, "Hi."

The guys grumbled a greeting before sitting down. I turned towards Annabeth. "Hey. Why did you want to come over? I thought you were busy?"

"I was but I just got off work. Listen I have something to announce to all of y'all, so why don't you sit down?" I nodded and sat next Leo. Annabeth took a deep breath. "Okay. So… I may have gotten you guys a gig at Hard Rock Café."

My eyes widened as well as Nico, Beck, and Leo's eyes. "WHAT?!" We all exclaimed. The guys started cheering, as I stared at Annabeth. This girl… She is too good for me. I stood up and hugged her. "Thank you." She nodded. "Don't mention it." I turned towards the guys and they were looking at Annabeth. Then everything happened so quick I didn't even have time to blink. I turned to my right to see the guys carrying Annabeth like she was a queen. I started laughing. "We, the demigods, officially make you, Annabeth Chase, our best friend forever. Or BFF for short." Leo yelled childishly. I guess they aren't jealous anymore. Annabeth started laughing with me.

I started staring at her. She had gotten us a gig. This could get us a head start in life and here I was keeping a huge secret from her. She is too good for me. She deserves a good, honest, handsome, caring, man. Maybe I'm not that person that will sweep her off her feet like I'd hoped.

I think I need to tell Annabeth my secret… I looked at Annabeth one more time. Or maybe I could wait a couple more months.

[PAGE BREAK]

I took a deep breath. "Annabeth… I'm so nervous. What if I mess up and forget the words? I'm going to make a fool out of myself." The Demigods and I were about to go on stage and perform in about 13 minutes. Annabeth was here with me, trying to calm me down. "You'll do fine. Don't let your nerves get to you. Just take deep breaths." She said while rubbing my back.

We stayed like that for a while before I heard a staff worker say that we were going on stage in 2 minutes. I started to rub my legs nervously. "Oh gods…oh gods, oh gods, oh gods." I repeated over and over again. "Percy you're going to do fine. I'll be in the crowd. I'll make sure I'm in a place where you can see me and you can stare at me the whole time you sing, okay?" That seemed to calm me down. I nodded. Then she left without another word. The worker came back and said, "Okay guys. You're on."

I took my position behind the curtain and took once last deep breath before the curtain opened. Hard Rock Café wasn't big enough for the amount of people there. So some people had to sit on the tables. Everyone had their eyes on us. I searched for Annabeth and thankfully found her by a group of Goth kids. She smiled at me and I felt all my worry disappear. "Hi there. We're the Demigods. We are here to perform for you today." Everyone just kept staring at me. I gulped and said, "okay." I turned to the guys and asked them if they were ready.

"As ready as we'll ever be."

Then we started playing.

**(Kiss Me Kiss Me by: 5 Seconds of Summer)**

_(P)=Percy (A)=All_

_(A) Whoa-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh_

_(P) Here's to teenage memories_

_(A) Whoa-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh_

_(P) Here's to teenage memories_

_Can I call wake you up on a Sunday?_

_Late night, I think we need to get away._

_Head lights, hold tight turn the radio loud._

_Let me know where to go and I'll get you there._

_Tell the truth and I'll show you how to dare._

_Flash lights held tight we could own this town._

_Never say goodbye._

_(A) And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_

_And tell me that I'll see you again_

_'__Cause I don't know,_

_If I can let you_

_And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_

_I'm dying just to see you again_

_Let's make tonight_

_The best of our lives,_

_Yeah_

_(P) Here's to teenage memories_

_(A) Whoa-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh_

_(P) Here's to teenage memories_

_Close your eyes you'll be mine and it's alright._

_Take a breath no rest till the sunrise._

_Heartbeat so sweet, when your lips touch mine._

_We don't have to go home right now,_

_We're never gonna stop 'cause we're dreaming out loud._

_We know what we want, we know we're going to get it_

_Somehow._

_Never say goodbye._

_(A) And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_

_And tell me that I'll see you again_

_'__Cause I don't know,_

_If I l can let you go_

_So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_

_I'm dying just to see you again_

_Let's make tonight_

_The best of our lives,_

_Yeah._

_(P) Here's to teenage memories._

_Here's to teenage memories_

_(A) And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_

_And tell me that I'll see you again_

_Let's make tonight_

_The best of our lives,_

_Yeah._

_(P) Here's to teenage memories_

_(A) Whoa-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh_

_(P) Here's to teenage memories._

_(A) Whoa-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh_

_(P) Here's to teenage memories._

The crowd started going crazy. I was staring at Annabeth the whole time and she was smiling at me. I took a deep breath. "Thank you." I said into the mic before walking backstage. The guys started yelling, "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" while I waited for Annabeth. She showed up after the roar of the crowd died down. "You guys did really good out there." She complimented. Leo took a bow. "Why thank you."

Beck chuckled and said, "Come on guys. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone." And with that they left while Annabeth and I were blushing. I would've kissed her right then and there except for the fact that the stage help was there cleaning up our mess. "So… want to back to my house and watch movies with me?" Annabeth asked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

**Hello there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And can I just say on how confused I am. Okay so my crush is making me so confused. I don't know whether or not if they are trying to make me jealous. It's hard to explain what they are doing but I have seen in movies what they are doing. It's where they laugh and look at you as if they want you to be jealous that they are laughing with someone else besides you. I don't know. It's confusing but anyway, enough of my love life.**

**I got the puppy I said I was going to get. It is very chubby and fluffy. That's all I have to say for today.**

**Bye!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so so sooo sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time! I've had the BIGGEST case of writer's block. But don't worry! I've gotten an idea. Oh and make sure you read the authors note at the bottom. Enjoy.**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters or any of the songs used in the story.**

Chapter 4: We Got Popular

Percy's POV:

Ugh…

_Thunk_

Ow! What did I just hit? I opened my eyes, slowly to see that I hit my head on a window. And not just any window, Beck's window. When did I get into Beck's truck? I picked my head up, hearing my neck crack from the uncomfortable position I was in. I looked outside and saw that we were on our way to school. Wow… that was fast.

Last thing I remember was leaving Annabeth's. I had stayed over at her house for the night. I had told my mom that I was stayed at Nico's house. Annabeth and I stayed up watching movies until 3:00. So you could say that I was tired. When I realized that I had to go to school, I woke up. And being the nice guy I was. I couldn't leave without telling Annabeth. That would've been rude.

_*Flashback*_

_"__Why do you have go now, so early in the morning?" Annabeth said sleepily. I walked towards the door and stopped in front of it. "Because I have somewhere to go right now." Annabeth looked at her watch. "At 6:23 in the morning?" I stuttered out an answer. "I, uh, have j-job interview." She rolled her eyes. I opened the door and walked into the hallway._

_I turned around to look at Annabeth. She yawned, rather cutely if you ask me. I resisted the urge to kiss her right then and there. "I'm gonna go now." I said. She looked disappointed, which made want to stay. But then I thought about how my mom would feel about me skipping school and decided against it. What can I say? I'm a mamma's boy._

_I gave Annabeth a hug. "I'll call you later okay?" I said. "Okay." She murmured against my collarbone. She was shorter than me. I still tease her about that._

_She pulled away from the hug first. She looked like she was thinking about something. Then all of a sudden, she kissed me. Well, it wasn't really a _kiss_ kiss. It was a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and muttered, "Bye." Before closing the door. It wasn't the first time she kissed my cheek but I still felt shocked. I reached up and touched the cheek she kissed. One day, I'm going to get more than a kiss on the cheek. But for now I'll have to settle for it._

_*End Flashback*_

After I got out of her apartment complex, I called Beck and asked for a ride to school. I normally get a ride to school from my mom but considering the situation, that would be a bad idea to call her. Beck arrived shortly after I called and I had to go to school in yesterday's clothes. When I got into the car, I realized how tired I felt. That was until we got to the school.

*^*^*^*^Page Break^*^*^*^*

"That crowd last night was awesome!" I heard Leo whisper-yell to Nico. Nico chuckled. I shook my head, still trying to wake myself up. Beck kept driving while Nico and Leo talked in the back. Beck parked the car and we got out. When we got into the school, everyone was staring at us. Especially the girls. They looked like they wanted to tackle us and kiss us to death. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. We started walking to homeroom. Then they started murmuring to their friends as we passed by.

"Is that them?"

"They look hot."

"Yeah especially Leo."

I could practically feel Leo's grin when we heard that comment. They kept talking about us as we walked. When we got to homeroom, the people in there stared at us as well. It was starting to get annoying. We took our seats in the back and tried to ignore the stares. Nico isn't the kind of person that loves attention, so he snapped. "What?!" He yelled at them. The girls just giggled. A girl next to us said, "Are you guys the Demigods?"

My face went pale. So did the others. How could they know about the band? Wait…

I turned towards Nico. "The gig?" I asked. He nodded. "The gig." I turned back to the girls. "Why, yes. We are the Demigods." Leo said before I could say anything. "Would you like an autograph, a free t-shirt, or perhaps a kiss on the cheek?" Leo questioned. The girls blushed and giggled yet again. The bell rang and we all casted our attention towards the teacher.

I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about how everyone knows about our band. I've never been popular before so I don't know what to do. Do I pretend to be someone I'm not or do I just be myself? I kept battling my inner self. I was so in thought that I didn't hear when my teacher called my name. "Mr. Jackson?" He called again. Nico hit me on the shoulder and I came back from my thoughts. I looked at Nico. He pointed towards the teacher. _He's calling you_, he mouthed.

I looked at my teacher. He had his arms crossed. "Oh, um… yes Mr. King?" I asked. He sighed. "I said that you and your band should enter the battle of the bands that's coming up in January." Even he knows about our band?! Wait… battle of the bands? We've never thought about trying out for that. I turned back to the guys. "You guys want to?" They all nodded. I looked back at Mr. King. "We're going to try."

*^*^*^*^Page Break^*^*^*^*

"Can we sit with you?" was a question that I will never get out of my head. Yeah, it was repeated that much. The guys and I just wanted to eat our lunch peacefully in the back of the cafeteria like we normally did but everyone tried to sit with us. One girl even tried to kiss me. I told her that I had a girlfriend. What? Annabeth _is _a girl and she is my friend.

Even when lunch ended, they were still trying to sit with us. Unfortunately, we had to go to 6th period so we said, "Tomorrow." Before we ran to our class. In case you're wondering, the guys and I have the same classes. It's one of the reason we were best friends.

"Wait!" I heard a girl yell. I knew it was probably a fangirl but since I'm such a gentleman, I stopped. I braced myself to be tackled. But instead a pretty girl with wavy red hair and green eyes came up to me and said, "You forgot your backpack." She was slightly out of breath. She was really pretty but I kept in mind that I liked Annabeth and Annabeth only. "Oh," I took it from her. I heard Nico yell. "Come on Percy!" I looked at her. "Thanks." I said before running back.

*^*^*^*^Page Break^*^*^*^*

We were the first ones to get to English. When we entered, I heard our teacher, Ms. Edwin, quietly singing our song.

"_And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. And tell me that I'll see you again. Cause I don't know, if I can let you go._" I cleared my throat. "Um, Ms. Edwin?" She jumped. "Oh!" She blushed. "I'm sorry. Um, why don't you guys take a seat and get ready for class?" I nodded. Wow, even Ms. Edwin knows about the band. She doesn't seem like the kind of woman that listens to our kind of music.

Just then, a red head walked into our class. And not just any red head. It was the red head that found my backpack. She looked at me and grinned. She walked over and sat in front of me. "Hey." She said. "Hey, um, you know I never actually got to know your name." She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I smirked. "R.E.D.?" I asked. She laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, Red. I'm Percy Jackson."

Ms. Edwin spoke up. "Okay class! We need to get started! Lots of things to do today!" We all groaned. "Oh calm down! I was kidding. We only have to go over your project. And yes you will be working on this over Christmas break." We all groaned again. Ms. Edwin rolled her cerulean eyes and tied her brown hair up.

"Okay, so our project is going to kind of be like a song writing project. Only we aren't preforming it. You can if you want extra credit." The class murmured. I heard a few people say, "I should partner up with the songwriter for the Demigods." I think Ms. Edwin heard them because she said, "I've assigned partners." Drew Tanaka spoke up, "Wait, this is an English class. Why do we have to make a song? That's music not English." She said it with attitude and if there's anything that Ms. Edwin hates, it's attitude. Ms. Edwin raised her eyebrows.

"English is like writing and writing involves words. Words is a part of a song. Music and English are more alike than you think, Ms. Tanaka. Now, if you ever speak to me with attitude again, I will have you do the alternate assignment. You want to know what the alternate assignment is?" She went back around to her desk and pulled out a booklet larger than an encyclopedia. "This booklet is half reading and half questions which will take you _all _of Christmas break. Now do I make myself clear, Ms. Tanaka?" Drew visibly gulped. "Um, no. T-thank you, Ms. Edwin." I wanted to laugh. Drew was one of the school bullies and no one except her friends liked her. Even Ms. Edwin hated her. Ms. Edwin put the book pack n her desk and took out a clipboard.

"Okay. Now partners!" She said going back into her cheery self. "First, Drew and Octavian." Drew grimaced. Octavian was the weird kid in class. He talked about world domination all the time and was in love with Drew. "Yes!" Octavian said in his nasally voice. "Next, Leo and Calypso." Leo smirked at Calypso, who rolled her eyes. I saw a hint of blush on both of their faces but decided not to comment on it. "Frank and Hazel. Jason and Piper. Silena and Charles." Beck smiled towards Silena. "Nico and Thalia." Nico blushed. He's had a crush on her for about 3 years now but he's never actually gotten the guts to ask her out. Thalia just smirked at him. Ms. Edwin called out a couple more names before actually calling my name.

"And last but not least, Percy Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I smiled at her when she turned around. "Okay for the last 10 minutes of class, you could get started on your project." And with that she sat down at her desk.

"Um, what kind of song do you want to do?" She pondered for a moment. "How about a slow song?" I nodded. We worked on the song for a while and only got the first verse done. Then the bell rang, signaling that school had ended. Rachel gathered her stuff and got ready to walk out. Just ask her, I yelled at myself. I sighed. "Wait, Rachel." I gathered my stuff and told the guys to meet me at the truck. And I ran after her.

She was waiting for me by the door. "Hey. Can we meet at my house later? You know to continue working on the project?" She bit her lip. "Um, sure. Where do you live?"

"3647 Samson Avenue." **(A/N: Don't look it up. I made it up.)**

She put the address in her phone and then looked back up at me. "What time do I come over?" I thought about that. "How about… around 5:00." She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

*^*^*^*^Page Break^*^*^*^*

Rachel arrived at 5:10. She brought along a sketchbook and two pencils. I didn't question her on it. My mom was still working at the candy shop. I led Rachel to my room and we stayed in there, working on the song. After about 20 minutes of working, I stood up. Stretching and wincing when I heard my bones cracking. Rachel chuckled. "Tired?" She asked. "Yeah." I sat back down on my bed, right next her. I looked at her as she sketched a drawing a tree. She noticed me staring at her. She blushed. "Why are you staring at me?" I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I, um, no reason." I tried to change the subject. "Hey, do you know how people found out about the Demigods?" She looked up from her drawing and said, "Yeah… I thought you knew. Considering you're in the band." I shook my head. She sighed and closed her sketchbook. "Do you know Thalia Grace?" Know her? I used to be best friends with her. She is one of the most popular girls at school. She has this group that every girl wants to join. Except what everyone doesn't know is that once you join, you have to give up men. Thalia thought that good men were rare and the world was full of pigs. She didn't think about men that way until her ex-boyfriend Apollo cheated on her. Thalia was the leader to the group. Anyway, instead of telling Rachel all of that, I just nodded.

"Okay. Well Thalia went to the Demigods gig and took a video of you guys performing. Then she sent it to the whole school with the title, 'Best Band Ever.' Being the popular girl she is, she got you guys popular. Frankly, I think you should thank her." Rachel said. Thalia did this? Maybe we should thank her…

My phone rang before I could continue talking to Rachel. I picked it off my desk and looked at the caller ID. It was Annabeth. I looked at Rachel. "I, um, have to take this." She nodded and started sketching her tree again. I went out into the hallway and closed my bedroom door. "Hey Annabeth." I said into the phone.

"Hey Percy. How did your interview go?" I frowned. "What interview?" I heard Annabeth chuckle. "You know the interview that you left for." Oh… my lie. "Oh, I d-didn't get the job." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. "Aww. I'm sorry. Better luck next time. Hey look at the bright side." I waited for her to tell the 'bright side'. "Um, what bright side?" I asked after she didn't say anything. She laughed. "I'm sorry Percy, I don't think there is a bright side." Her laugh made me smile. Annabeth was the kind of person that would make you feel better by just smiling at you.

"Hey, why don't I come over? We could watch re-runs of Spongbob?" She asked. She sounded like she missed me. Like really bad. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, sure." She giggled. "Open your door." I heard the doorbell ring and my bedroom door open. Rachel came out with her phone in her hand. "Hey Percy, that's my dad. He said he was coming to pick me up because I'm going to an art convention later. Maybe we should continue tomorrow?" Before I could tell Rachel to stop, she ran downstairs and opened the door to a smiling Annabeth. As soon as Annabeth saw Rachel, she scowled. "Who are you?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm Rachel. Who are you?" I ran towards Rachel and put my arm around her. "Annabeth! Hey! How's it going?" I said in a cheery voice. Annabeth looked at the arm around Rachel with a hurt expression on her face. I removed it off of Rachel. Rachel was starting to put things together. "Oh…" She said. "Oh…" I mocked. Rachel looked at me. "I'm, uh, going to go now. See you later." Rachel moved past Annabeth while Annabeth said nothing. I opened the door wider.

"Wanna come in?" She walked in wordlessly. I closed the door and that's when Annabeth snapped. "Who was she?" I smiled sheepishly. "A friend?" I said it more like a question than a statement. She walked up and put her face up in my face. "Percy…" Her gray eyes were blazing with anger and hurt. "Who. Was. She?" She demanded. I scoffed softly. Why was she getting so angry? "Annabeth, I already told you she's just a friend-" Then the door opened. My stomach dropped. It was my mom. She doesn't know about Annabeth. Was is _she _going to do when she finds out Annabeth is 22?

"Oh! Well, hello there. You must be a friend of Percy. Sorry for startling you. I just got back from work." Annabeth's face immediately softened. I, on the other hand, was terrified. "Hey mom. Um, Annabeth and I are going upstairs. I'll talk to you later." I winced when my voice cracked. My mom frowned with a smile before shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her upstairs. When we got into my room, I tried to reassure Annabeth. "A-Annabeth! That wasn't what it looked like. My mom was just visiting, like she does. She doesn't live here! I-I don't live with my mom!" Annabeth interrupted me. "Percy, its fine if you live with your mother but what I wanna know is who was that girl?" Oh my gods! Why does she care so much?!

"Annabeth. Why? Why do you want to know so much? I already told you she's just a friend. I-I met her at Starbucks. I went there after the interview." She scowled. "You don't just take a stranger home with you after meeting them in a Starbucks."

"I knew her from high school." I almost yelled that out. "You just said you met her at Starbucks." She sighed. "Percy, I feel like you're hiding something." I was starting to get angry. "Like _I'm _hiding something? Annabeth, you're the one overreacting about this! Maybe you're the one hiding something!" I yelled. Tears started streaming down her face. She reached up and furiously wiped the tears away.

"Yes, Percy. Maybe I am hiding something." She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. It didn't seem to work. I raised my eyebrows. I was genuinely confused. She chuckled humorlessly. "Percy, the reason I'm overreacting is because I'm jealous."

"What? Why?" She rolled her eyes. "You know why." I sighed and walked up to her. I grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eye. "Annabeth? Why?"

She looked at me for a long time. She stopped crying. Her eyes were full of emotion. She squeezed my hands before saying,

"Percy, I love you."

**Cliffhanger! Haha! Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I'm really tired and I feel like I'm going to pass out any minute. Okay, on to the BIG ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Poll. I'm taking a poll. Should Annabeth be a singer? I've been thinking about making Annabeth having a secret past as a musician. I'm going to put the poll up as soon as I post this chapter. So go vote. Yes or no. I thought maybe I should ask you guys first before I make the decision. If you have any questions, PM me.**

**Okay I'm going to go to sleep now.**

**Bye!**

**R&R**


End file.
